New Year's Resolution
by the pink pastel
Summary: Karin's new year resolutions are basically centered around Sasuke. Sasuke's new year resolutions are centered, well, basically not around  and will never be about  her. What a perfect way to start the new year.


A new year, a fresh start. Looking forward to another year with you guys. :)

Just a random idea that popped up in my head over the break. Gosh, I don't want to go back to school yet. :(

* * *

**New Year's Resolution**

* * *

"Geez, how did I get myself caught up in such an odd situation as this," Suigetsu continued grumbling as he trudged and kept his eyes on Karin's fiery red hair.

It was another bright day at the well known village, Konohagakure. The streets were bustling with cars, traffic jams seemed to drag on and on down numerous roads, but it wasn't only the constant honking of cars that had irritated Karin. But it was also the consecutive sighs the annoying man behind her seemed to have let out.

"Oi," she called out, swiveling around and placing her hands on her hips as she glared at the man before her, "I asked you to come, and you deftly agreed without a second of hesitation. May I ask exactly _why_ you're complaining?"

Dealing with an angry boar was one thing, but dealing with an enraged Karin was another matter altogether. Even if the two different matters _did _have similarities.

"After class, you said you had something to show me. I didn't know that we had to walk all the way over to your house for you to actually, you know - _show me_!"

A blush appeared to have tainted Karin's cheeks as her mind immediately swirled with different conclusions to his statement.

Conclusions that were far from what he meant.

Realizing what she could have interpreted, Suigetsu's slouched form immediately took on to one of alert as his shoulders immediately tensed, and his hands were immediately drawn in front of him. "N-no! I didn't mean it that way! Don't take what I said the wrong way!"

Rolling her ruby eyes at his ( -_and her_ ) childish thinking, Karin huffed before turning around and proceeded to walking straight for her house once again, not even turning as she said, "Are you coming or not? We're only a block away."

* * *

Suigestu had known many ( _crackpots _) - people who practiced and had unusual thoughts and actions in the past, but years ago when he had first met Karin, he'd never thought that she'd be one of them.

"Karin, I know that you still have a thing for Sasuke and all, but don't you think this is a tad bit... too far?" he stated. His eyes scanned over the paper in his hand once more before it darted back up to meet Karin's narrowed ruby orbs.

"And just what do you mean by that?" she huffed indignantly. Placing her hands on her hips, Karin proceeded to tap her foot impatiently on the tatami mat of her living room.

He wouldn't bother striking another argument with Karin, for it was futile. Instead, he began to read the paper that contained the very reason that made him question his friend's...sanity.

_"My resolutions for the year 2011"_ he began,

_" 1.) Make Sasuke-kun all mine. _

_2.) Have my 'first time' with Sasuke-kun._

_3.) Get engaged to Sasuke-kun._

_4.) Ensure my title of future Mrs. Uchiha._

_5.) Have lots of Uchiha babies with Sasuke-kun."_

"Yes, I don't find anything unusual and freaky about your new year's resolution at all." he stated blankly, handing the paper back to Karin. "Well, maybe except for the fact that all 5 resolutions listed on here are seemingly connected to each other, but not only that, they're _centered_ around one person."

Shaking her head in sympathy, Karin patted Suigetsu's shoulder as she explained, "Suigetsu, Suigestu," she began, "I don't think you understand the concept of this whole thing. Sasuke-kun _is_ my new year's resolution, and whether that pink haired girl approves it or not, he _will_ be mine within these 12 months." folding the paper neatly and placing it in the pocket of her bag, Karin grinned ear to ear as her heart raced in anticipation for the new year and the numerous opportunities that would present itself in order for her to fulfill her resolutions.

* * *

"Oi, teme!" Naruto exclaimed, running up to the snuggling pair under one of the Sakura trees planted around Konohagakure University. It was their final year, after all, and the two wanted to enjoy the remaining months in the prestigious University before they graduated.

The hyperactive blonde male spotted both his bestfriends under their favorite tree with Sakura in between Sasuke's legs as said male had his back to the trunk of the tree, and his arms wrapped around the smiling rosette female.

Hunching over and placing his hands on his knees as he gasped for air, the two looked up at him.

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned as her dark haired boyfriend behind her stayed silent. His eyes in comparison to his mouth spoke thousands of words in that split second the blonde decided to interrupt the peaceful and gentle mood between him and his girlfriend.

Lifting his index finger up in a show of patience, Naruto stood straight and handed them the paper in his hand as his chest continued to rise in sync with his irregular breathing.

"Chill, Naruto. We're not going anywhere," Sakura's soft voice reassured as she took the paper from him with questioning eyes.

Once Naruto had gained his breath, he began to explain, "Read the contents of that paper. It flew from Karin's bag the minute she stood up to get back to class after her lunch break. "

Sakura's emerald eyes scanned over the paper. Each line she passed emitted a giggle from her lips as her boyfriend behind her read the paper at the same time with amused eyes.

"Honestly, that girl..." Sakura said right before giggles overtook her.

"Sakura! You have your next class with me, remember? Your bestfriend, Ino! Get your ass over here!" Ino's long blonde hair whipped in the wing as she called Sakura from a short distance away.

The reminder that her next class was about to start alarmed the future doctor as she immediately pecked her boyfriend chastely on the lips and bid the two goodbye, running to her bestfriend after.

Once Ino's and Sakura's forms could not be seen any longer, Naruto's cerulean orbs met Sasuke's still amused ones.

"Funny stuff, eh, teme?" Naruto stated, referring to the paper.

"Hn." _Indeed_.

"Even funnier that she doesn't know that Sakura-chan practically accomplished most of Karin's resolutions for this year, last year."

Shaking his head with a smirk plastered on his face, Sasuke stood up and dusted his jeans as he slid both his hands in his pockets, the two men walking to their next class as the ebony haired male ran his fingers over the small velvet box in his pocket.

Sasuke's new year resolution?

Well it only had one line listed on it.

And that was to...

_Marry Haruno Sakura._

* * *

_Owari_

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed here. :)  
**Please do not be a ghost reader and just add it to favorites. I'd really appreciate it if I got your opinions on this oneshot. :D**  
Totally not beta-ed, neither was I able to check on it. D:  
I'll check on this again in a while, just wanted to post this as soon as possible. I hope you all enjoyed.  
Based on my recent oneshots, I seem to like torturing Karin and leaving her clueless.  
_Teehee. _:D


End file.
